Breaking Dawn
by radiofreechick
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. Takes place during Bella's change into a vampire.
1. Prologue

**Breaking Dawn**

**Disclaimer: **All characters, concepts, and ideas belong to Stephanie Myer!

**A/N:** Some stuff in this chapter may be familiar to Twilight fans. Most of the first paragraph, and some of the last are based off of the excerpt of Breaking Dawn that Stephanie Myer released. Those words belong to her. This story is just building from what she has given us. Thank you Steph!

**Prologue**

"Don't be afraid" I murmured. "We belong together."

I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right; there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him. His mouth slowly made its way to my neck, and I was no longer afraid. On, the contrary it felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. Edward's lips were close to my pale throat, and I knew he could feel the excitement of this moment coursing through my veins.

Before I could ask Edward if he was sure he was ready for this he began to kiss the hollow of my neck. At that moment my mind became numb, and I could not think one logical thought. But I knew that the question I needed to ask him was important. It took me a moment to regain my composure. The smell of his sweet breath always caught me off guard.

"Maybe after tonight I could think more logically around Edward," I thought to myself.

Gently, I pushed Edward away, and even though I knew he was strong enough to resist the nudge he still moved if only slightly. Now he was looking into my eyes, and I knew this was the moment to ask.

"Edward" I whispered softly, "We do belong together, right?"

His body tensed at first and I could see in his eyes that he was readying himself for the moment. But as quickly as he tensed he relaxed, and smiled softly down at me. Gently kissing my forehead, and looking down into my reassuring eyes once more, he then moved his lips back to the hollow of my throat. For a moment he just stayed in this position. It was as if he couldn't bring himself to damning my life forever. But we both knew it was the only way that we could be together.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment that was surely to come, and as I waited I could faintly hear his musical voice whisper,

"Forever."

And then all I felt was fire.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **All characters, concepts, and ideas belong to Stephanie Myer!

**A/N:** Thanks to all of those who reviewed the prologue! It means the world to me that you enjoyed it!

**Day One**

**Bella**

Fire.

All I felt was the fire.

Fire in my veins.

Fire in my heart.

The fire was relentless.

I didn't know who I was. I could feel people touching me. Trying to soothe me from the fire that consumed my body. But with every touch I writhed with more pain. I didn't want to be touched. I didn't want to be soothed. I wanted it to be over.

**Edward**

I was her superhero.

Kryptonite could not harm me, and I never felt pain.

Well, almost never.

The only time I ever felt pain was when she screamed. I knew that I would have to live with the memory of this day the rest of my life. I was the one who had changed her. I was the one who was causing her this pain. The worst part was that I didn't even know how to comfort her. If I even grazed a finger over her skin she would writhe and pull away as if in pain. All I could do was sit and watch. And after what seemed like an eternity something amazing happened.

The screaming stopped.

**Bella**

I didn't know what had happened.

I knew that I wasn't screaming.

I knew the fire had gone.

It was like a bizarre miracle. Maybe the process that took three days on other people would only take one for me. Cautiously I opened my eyes. There staring down at me was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

The eyes that could always find mine.

I could drown in the topaz eyes of Edward Cullen.

But before I could so much as smile at Edward a severe pain swept through my body.

A new kind of pain.

This wasn't fire anymore...

This was ice.


End file.
